Valves are used to regulate or control the movement of a fluid in a fluid system by opening and closing various passageways within the fluid system. For example, a balancing valve is a type of valve designed for balancing hot and cold water in a fluid system. Such a fluid system can be installed in structures such as commercial buildings, schools, hospitals, and a variety of other facilities that use hot or chilled water for heating or cooling or both. In some fluid systems, the valve may be opened or closed to various positions to achieve various fluid flow rates through the fluid system.